


nothing without you

by prayerful



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, Sparklers and Fireworks, actually both of them are, kiyoomi is cute in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28553418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prayerful/pseuds/prayerful
Summary: Ushijima Wakatoshi was never a fan of New Year's Eve.
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	nothing without you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucillo/gifts).



> [ Are the simple things enough?](https://open.spotify.com/track/0GPJSHYaXh8rZSSJoUMgyl?si=9-uA_FYGRVmOeqeLZbvHag)

\----

Ushijima Wakatoshi was never a fan of fireworks, of noise, of New Year’s Eve. 

It’s not his fault, though, when he was conditioned to a home that valued silence and order, and the whole ordeal of the celebration would just barge in and wreck the pristine state of the Ushijima household. No, Wakatoshi doesn’t hate such merriment, especially when his mother would bring him out in the garden and watch the sky light up in different colors. He will look up at the sky with his hands by his ears, preferring to enjoy the show displayed near the stars in silence. Wakatoshi will turn to his mother, and despite her stern personality, will smile at the heavens, then at him, as if it was her own way of greeting her son _Happy New Year_. 

And yet, when her mouth opens, this translates to a quiet, hushed tone, “Let’s get inside, it’s going to get noisier.” He knows he can ask for a few more minutes to watch the fireworks but Wakatoshi follows her, anyway. And that’s how they spend the first minutes of the years to come. It’s just another night, nothing too special, aside from his mother’s grin and the pyrotechnics.

“Wakatoshi?” Kiyoomi calls out. 

Wakatoshi returns to the present, in front of Sakusa Kiyoomi, in their small apartment, eating the dinner they both prepared. 

Ushijima Wakatoshi, age twenty-six, is still not a fan of fireworks, of noise, of New Year’s Eve. 

“Sorry,” Wakatoshi responds as he takes another piece from the bento box in front of him.

Kiyoomi observes him further with one raised eyebrow. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, don’t worry.” Wakatoshi grins.

A few more bites and he stops and looks up. Kiyoomi tilts his head.

“It’s just,” Wakatoshi begins. “New Year’s… It’s something I never really knew how to celebrate.”

Kiyoomi reaches out and holds Wakatoshi’s hand.

“It’s fine, there’s no one way to do it, anyway.” Wakatoshi looks up into Kiyoomi’s eyes. “Has this been bothering you?”

He sighs. “Not really no, I just remembered that when I was younger, we just looked at fireworks and then my mother would smile at me then instantly bring me back in, and that would be it.”

“Would you be more comfortable if we just looked at fireworks tonight? I’m fine with it.”

Wakatoshi thinks. He doesn’t think he’s selfish enough to ask that from Kiyoomi, not when it’s their first New Year’s Eve together.

And so he asks, “Well, what did you do with your family during this occasion?”

“Hmm,” Kiyoomi leans back and puts down his chopsticks. “Nothing spectacular really. The whole family just does the general house cleaning as per usual, then eat _Osechi ryori_ ,” He points to the bento box. “Like what we’re doing now, and then go to the shrine the next day.”

“We’re not too different then.” Wakatoshi nods along. 

Kiyoomi diverts his eyes from Wakatoshi. “Well, we do have a small family tradition.”

This piques Wakatoshi’s interests. “Oh? What is it?”

“Well, I want to ask you first if you’re willing to do it with me later?” Kiyoomi invites. “It’s fine if you don’t want to.”

Wakatoshi smiles. Kiyoomi doesn’t often ask for any favor from him and so he doesn’t think twice before saying, “I’d love to, Kiyoomi.” 

At that, Kiyoomi sighs in relief and returns the grin. Still, Wakatoshi remains curious.

“Can you tell me first what we’ll do?” 

“Well, Wakatoshi-kun,” Kiyoomi chuckles. “You’ve seen fireworks up in the sky, correct?”

Wakatoshi nods.

“What if I told you you’ll get to see it closer, just beyond your fingertips this time?”

♦ ♦ ♦

“Are you sure this is safe?” Wakatoshi says as he stands on their rooftop, while offering his hand to Kiyoomi for the other to join him.

They quickly finish their supper after Kiyoomi’s request. They were supposed to watch a movie before the clock strikes twelve but Wakatoshi couldn’t help but want to see more of Kiyoomi’s brightened up face as he tells him stories from his childhood. Kiyoomi hasn’t done this tradition in a while, with all the studying in the university and signing with the MSBY Jackals. And so, Wakatoshi, despite fear bubbling within him, decides to forgo the movie and quickly move onto Kiyoomi’s plan for the two of them.

“Positive. I’ve done it a million times with my family,” Kiyoomi says as he stands upright with Wakatoshi on their rooftop, overlooking the landscape that is Tokyo. 

“Are you ready?” Kiyoomi questions like a child about to show a magic trick. Wakatoshi can’t help but giggle at the scene. He suppresses it with the back of his hand and nods.

From his back pocket, Kiyoomi pulls out two white sticks about twelve inches long. It takes a second for Wakatoshi to comprehend such devices until his eyes widen and Kiyoomi nods along. 

“You’ve never seen sparklers before, Wakatoshi-kun?” Kiyoomi hands an unlit one to Wakatoshi. 

“I have,” The other defends. “Not a lit one, that is.”

Kiyoomi smirks and holds onto Wakatoshi’s arm and stretches it in front of the other so that the sparkler is at arm’s length. He distances himself from Wakatoshi but remains just a feet away. Kiyoomi then gets the lighter from his other back pocket and lights the end of his sparkler. He then hands the lighter to Wakatoshi. 

  
“Don’t worry,” Kiyoomi winks. “You got this. Don’t panic.”

“I won’t,” Wakatoshi instantly says as he gets the lighter from Kiyoomi.

He lights the end of his sparkler, but it doesn’t light up instantly. He frowns. Kiyoomi sees this and chuckles into his free hand. 

“It takes time, Wakatoshi-kun.”

Just then, both their sparklers’ ends begin to crack and the two could see light being emitted. Without a second later, the end burns brightly with small rays of light shooting from different directions. If Wakatoshi focuses only on the fear he’s feeling, he would have missed it, but luckily he was able to stay calm and listen to that heartful laugh Kiyoomi is releasing at the moment, as the end of his sparkler continues to light up their dark night. Wakatoshi could clearly see the reflection of the light on Kiyoomi’s face. He’s no longer afraid and looks back to his own flame stretching and cracking in front of him.

“Wakatoshi-kun!” Kiyoomi exclaims. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Wakatoshi turns to him and smiles. “I’m glad I could do this with you.”

“You’re not afraid of it?”

“I wasn’t _afraid_ of it. I was just worried.” 

Kiyoomi laughs. “You were shaking a while ago!”

He did tremble a bit but the memory makes his face turn into a redder shade. Wakatoshi scoffs. “It’s fireworks but nearer to your face, Kiyoomi!”

Kiyoomi replies with a soft giggle. “Thanks, Wakatoshi-kun. For agreeing.”

If only they could light up sparklers everyday without getting in trouble, Wakatoshi would probably buy a year worth of such just to see Kiyoomi laugh all night long. Just then, Kiyoomi backs away from Wakatoshi to the point that the other turns towards him to see him moving the sparklers upward, downward, and sideways.

Wakatoshi tilts his head. “What are you doing?”

“Spelling our names. See,” He does a snake-like motion, and then proceeds to finish the rest of S-A-K-U-S-A.

“Sakusa and,” He does a downward motion that reaches one side from another to begin spelling U-S-H-I-J-I-M-A. He pretends to get tired by wiping a fake sweat from his forehead. “Ushijima,” Kiyoomi finally says.

Wakatoshi claps. “Job well done, Kiyoomi.”

“Your name’s too long.”

“Blame my mother.”

“Please, you know I won’t. Plus your mother loves me.” Kiyoomi huffs.

Wakatoshi smiles. “She does.”

Kiyoomi, albeit still blushing, checks his watch. “It’s midnight!”

At that moment, the whole sky lights up, giving Wakatoshi nostalgia as his eyes scan the different red, white, and green lights covering the darkness. He wished he could be with his mother, but he knows they share the same sky, which does not sound that bad after all. He turns to Kiyoomi still with their hands on their sparklers, and places a peck on the other’s cheek.

“Happy New Year, Kiyoomi,” He greets.

Kiyoomi puts his lip on his and they share their first chaste kiss for the year. He wished it was longer, but they can always save it for later within the four walls of their apartment. 

“Happy New Year, Wakatoshi.”

They spend a few minutes until Kiyoomi hands him his sparkler and goes down to the second floor of their home to get the bucket of water where they’ll extinguish the fire. The two then place the tips of their sparklers into the water until its nothing but smoke. Kiyoomi sighs in relief.

“First sparklers of the year are a success.”

“Thanks to you, expert.” Wakatoshi says.

Kiyoomi bows at that. They stay standing on the rooftop, still admiring the lights that continue to explode and scatter. 

“Want to go in?” Kiyoomi questions Wakatoshi, as he reaches for his hand. “It’s going to get a little bit noisier.”

Wakatoshi pulls Kiyoomi closer and he sits down on the roof. Kiyoomi joins him. 

“No,” Wakatoshi shakes his head and puts his head on Kiyoomi’s shoulder. “Let’s stay here a little longer.”

Kiyoomi nods at that and rests his head atop Wakatoshi’s.

Ushijima Wakatoshi was never a fan of fireworks, of noise, of New Year’s Eve. Too loud, too much smoke, too different from the ordinary routine. But when he turns to his side and sees his beloved’s lit up face, when he witnesses Kiyoomi’s free spirited nature, he thinks he could make an exception for tonight, for this moment, for all the new year eves to come, as long as this type of view, this type of feeling never escapes his fingertips.

**Author's Note:**

> [❀](http://twitter.com/inflamist)


End file.
